


At First Glance

by HauntedSecrets (Bubberd)



Series: Avengers Series [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fighting, Gen, SHIELD, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubberd/pseuds/HauntedSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was different. She was dangerous. Now they finally found her. Took them long enough. Eventual Clint/OFC in my MultiChap that will follow. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel. That is Stan Lee and Disney. I do however own anything original created for this universe. Such as McKenna. Etc. 
> 
> Authors Note: No one has stolen this story from Fanfiction.Net. I am the author HauntedSecrets and decided to move it over to this site incase it gets deleted off the FF for whatever reason. Which I will do for most of my stories. If you are new to this series! Enjoy! This is part one of my Avenger series. Burned Bridges is the next installment.
> 
> let me know what you think!

**At First Glance.**

McKenna Andrews was a very paranoid person. Had been her whole life. So when her instincts told her something was wrong, she listened. That being said. The man walking behind her was going to be trouble, lucky for McKenna. She liked trouble.

Tugging her bag tight on her shoulder she began to walk faster. Not wanting to give herself away, she did not dare to glance behind her. McKenna would rather wait to see how long this game of cat and mouse would play out. Not that she didn't like a good game, she was just tired and hoped she could sleep at some point tonight. Tony's new life was causing her to lose what was left of hers.

Speaking of of her own life changing, Stark had warned her this might happen. Mentioning that SHIELD had decided to play watchdog on the company and she needed to be careful. If they found out about her abilities-

 _Scratch that._  

They already knew about them. Hence the man behind her.

McKenna was waiting for them to make their move, tonight seemed like the perfect night to find out some answers. No one has ever been able to sneak up on her in her life, though this man did a pretty good job. She was better. 

Acting fast, McKenna let the strap of her bag fall in a sudden drop, turning around on her assailant; she wrapped the leather strap tight around his arm, yanking him fast to the ground. Pulling out the gun from her back, she quickly brought it to his temple. 

"Why are you following me." McKenna asked rather annoyed.

The man, clearly not used to being in bounds struggled to break free.

"Jesus Christ would you just-"

"I wouldn't try that." She taunted, "A bullet through the skull can ruin anyone's day." 

Catching her off guard, the man suddenly kicked his leg sideways and knocked her to the ground. Rolling them over on the pavement, he quickly grabbed his gun. When he found his advantage he shoved her to the ground. Reversing their roles from earlier. 

"You need to stay put, or we are going to have a problem." He whispered.

McKenna laughed. "Not likely."

Slamming her head into his own, he fell back off her in pain. Trying to stand he focused enough to gain his target again. In a second she kicked herself up, propelled from her arms. When standing she held two pistols. 

One gun locked on the man. The other on the redhead who now decided to join them.

"Ms. My name is Natasha Romanoff," The woman said walking forward, "-and this is my partner Clint Barton." Nodding over to the stalker. "I need you to put down the weapons, we mean you no harm." She warned.

"You know. You aren't very convincing with a gun pointed at me." McKenna stated. 

"It's only a precaution," Natasha responded emotionless. "Put down the weapon, or we will be forced to put it down for you."

McKenna laughed, "Oh I would welcome for you to try Ms. Romanoff. Though I don't think you will like the outcome."

"Listen sweetheart, we just want to talk" Clint reassured.

"Sweetehart? Oh honey, sweet talk does not work with me." McKenna ignored the agent and diverted her attention back to Natasha, "You know, maybe it's your sniper teams on the roofs behind us. Or the fact you both want to shoot me. But I am kind of getting the feeling that talking is not an option. You guys did make a good play though; I was wondering how long it would take Mr. Stalker here-" McKenna nodded to Clint. "- to make his move. Following a woman in the dark isn't exactly a flattering way to talk to someone."

"I wasn't stalking you." He commented quietly. Finger on the trigger.

She raised her eyebrow, "Then admiring from a distance than? Since 8th street. Which was 7 blocks go. Not to mention the tail you had on me last week. I'm not an idiot. I'll defend myself."

"You know how to use that weapon." Natasha spit out.

McKenna trained both guns on Natasha slowly, "Even from here I can't miss. By the time your buddy shoots me you'll have a nice clean hole through your skull."

Natasha felt unnerved by the woman in front of her.

"Not a pleasant feeling is it." McKenna sneered. Movement by Clint her had pistol back on him in a second.

"I'm just lowering my weapon, look." He set the gun on the ground, stepping back up hands raised. "Natasha lower your weapon." He asked, eyes never leaving McKenna's.

"Clint!" Natasha hissed, "What are you-"

"I won't ask you again Agent Romanoff. Lower your god damn weapon before I lower it for you." Natasha lowered her gun and holstered it. Visibly angered by her partner.

"You need to make a decision Ms. Andrews," Clint began, "Let's talk."

McKenna shurgged, "Maybe I don't want to talk."

Suddenly a man dropped behind her.

"Ah Shit." Clint cursed. 

McKenna winked and she elbowed the man behind her straight to the forehead. Clint and Natasha rushed her instantly. Natasha made a play for her wrist, McKenna caught her first and flipped over the young agent, slamming the red head to the ground. Natasha lost the ability to breathe for a second, wind knocked out of her.

Sensing Clint behind her, McKenna braced when he grabbed her. She dove forward and flipped him over as well with her, grabbed the knife from his vest and straddled his chest. She learned forward and pressed the blade into his jugular. 

She could tell he looked very displeased.

"One knick." She whispered close, her lips inches from his. "2 minutes. You'll be dead."

There was a sudden weight to her temple.

"So will you." Natasha warned. 

She saw Clint's eyes shift behind her.

 _Well shit,_  she thought. She had forgotten bout the redhead.

Smiling she raised her hands and dropped the knife. Natasha grabbed her quick, gun still on her and shoved her away.

McKenna raised her hands.

"Alright. You got me." She backed away from them. They had a full team on her now. Guns trained and ready to fire. This would be fun, she had never taken out an entire squad before.

Ignoring Natasha. Clint stood up, lowered his weapon and brought Natasha's down as well, "We just came here to talk McKenna. Like normal human beings."

McKenna let out a hearty laugh, "But that's why you're here isn't it. I'm special. But the folks at dear old SHIELD know that don't they." She stretched her neck back and forth as her eyes began to glaze over, a beautiful red tint flooding her pupils.

"I'm not some normal human being." She whispered.

A small flame began to form on her hand. Clint and Natasha brought up their guns before suddenly McKenna's eyes went wide. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Behind her was Phil Coulson. Tranquilizer in hand.

"It would do everyone a favor if the two of you would learn how to control a subject." He scolded. 

"But sir-" Natasha started. Coulson stopped her.

"One dart. One shot. Very simple dynamic. You learn it in basic training." He stared at the body in front of him. "Pick her up please agent Barton. Stark will be on his way very soon and we can't waste anytime."

Clint walked over to the girl and eased her into his arms.

_-Fin-_


End file.
